


Mine and Yours

by michebird



Series: A Moomin and Vagabond's Home [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebird/pseuds/michebird
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin accidentally plan for the future.





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode of the (90's) anime where Moomin builds a house! All you really need to know from that episode (/comic) to read this is that Moomin makes himself a slightly goofy house after Mymble and her children come to stay at Moominhouse, and then the children move into Moomin's new house, Moomin moves back into Moominhouse, and everything returns to normal.

“I’m sorry your housewarming didn’t go as planned, Moomin.”  
Moomin slumped in the grass, picking at it absentmindedly. He and Snufkin had settled next to the river, content to spend their afternoon in peace after the debacle with Mymble’s children. Moomin was rather embarrassed about it all and was making a valiant effort to show that he no longer cared one bit about the house he had built. Despite those efforts, Snufkin was well versed in Moomin’s moods and could read the sad shape of his friend’s rounded back. 

“Yes, well. It wasn’t really suited to me anyway,” Moomin said quietly, and fiddled with the blades of grass he had piled in his lap.  
Snufkin hummed in thought, wedging his fishing rod between two rocks.  
“Perhaps not, but it was good practice. I’m sure even Moominpapa had smaller projects before he built Moominhouse. And it takes time to make a house like that, time and a lot more help than you had.” With his hands now free, Snufkin rustled in his bag for his harmonica. 

Moomin gave Snufkin a grateful smile and scooted in a little closer, chasing the shade of the tree above them. Grass fell like confetti from his lap as he moved.  
“I guess you’re right, Snufkin. I think I just wanted to prove that I could do it on my own...well, with some of Little My’s help, too. Not that she did very much.”  
Snufkin raised the harmonica to his mouth and started up a soft tune, keeping his eyes on Moomin to show he was still listening.  
“Maybe I’ll just try again in the future. I do want my own home someday, but I’m happy living with Mama and Papa,” he screwed up his face, “or at least, I’m happy when my room isn’t being terrorized by little kids. Everyone kind of lives at our house anyway, so I’m sure I would still visit often, even if I moved out. I wouldn’t need to move far.”  
Moomin knew he was rambling, but Snufkin always let him talk through his thoughts when they were together, especially in moments like this.  
“Yes, I think I’ll try to build a real house again, someday. When I’m good and ready.”  
Snufkin nodded his agreement with the idea, mouth still at his instrument. Moomin watched Snufkin as he played and felt the sharp ache in his chest that occasionally accompanied his friend’s close presence, more and more as of late. He was still feeling a bit sorry for himself over the house, and in his sorry mood he made the mistake of thinking of Winter, still a way’s off. Even with his friend beside him, Moomin could feel the space he left when he would be gone. Knowing that he was pushing his luck, he said, “...and maybe I could build a house for you too, Snufkin.”

Snufkin watched Moomin over his harmonica as he finished the song. When he was done, he remained silent, simply peering out at Moomin from beneath the shade of his hat. Moomin knew Snufkin wouldn’t like the idea, but sometimes he felt like he would burst if he didn’t voice a small part of the feelings that grew and grew each year that he saw his friend leave. He knew it wasn’t really fair of him to make the suggestion.  
Finally, Snufkin put down the harmonica and said, “I don’t need a house, Moomin.”

“Well, I know. You wouldn’t have to stay in it all the time though, of course! Just when you’re here in the valley. A-and you could even put your tent beside it, and stay there. It would just be something for you to come back to...a real home here in Moominvalley…” Moomin’s voice became softer and softer as he spoke until it faded out entirely.

Snufkin’s face remained impassive, but Moomin knew Snufkin’s thoughtful silences. The desire to keep chattering on and to continue pleading his case was so strong that he could feel it buzzing beneath his skin, but he held his tongue to give Snufkin the chance to think. He promised himself that he would accept whatever he had to say.  
Snufkin sat the instrument down on his lap.  
“I already have something to come back to. Moominvalley is my favorite place I’ve ever traveled. I love the beach and Lonely Mountains, and of course Moominhouse. I even love the Forest of Witches. But it isn't the physical places that I come home to,” Snufkin’s gaze left Moomin’s face, “I’m at home right now.”

The admission was so simple, so matter of fact. Moomin’s heart soared in his chest, but he kept it in check, fighting to keep a straight face.  
“Okay, well, I’ll live in the house then.”

Snufkin’s face broke out into a grin and he chuckled, the tense moment seemingly broken.  
“Oh? Then it would just be your own house, same as now.”

Moomin shook his head, scooting even closer despite himself. He settled both hands on Snufkin’s knee.  
“No, no! You see, it’ll be your house, but I’ll live in it. I’ll build a perfect house - not too big or fancy, and close to the river so you can fish. I can make it near the bridge! Or anywhere you want. And if you’re not comfortable inside you can still use your tent, but when it rains really hard you can come inside, and you can wash your pans in the sink instead of the river! And - ”

Snufkin’s mouth wobbled, a twitch that Moomin wouldn’t have seen if it he wasn’t so close. Moomin stopped abruptly at the motion, enraptured by Snufkin’s changing expression. Eyes bright, Snufkin asked, “so it would be both of ours?”

Moomin stared in awe. _Ours...ours...our house._ That felt right, like a puzzle piece snapping into place, revealing an image that had always been at the back of Moomin’s mind but which he hadn’t seen until that moment.  
“It would be our house,” he agreed.  
Snufkin’s hat obscured his face as he ducked his head, but not before Moomin could see the small smile he wore.  
“Okay, Moomin. I would like that.”

With that settled, Moomin tore his gaze away and flopped on his back beside his friend’s seated form. A soft breeze blew up from the river and ruffled the leaves above them, scattering sunlight on their faces. The two remained in companionable silence for the remainder of the afternoon, occasionally allowing themselves a quick, delighted glance at the other, thinking on the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop imagining Moomin and Snufkin being a older and building a house together or getting married in a tiny ceremony in a forest or something and I [unintelligible]  
> I love the idea of them eventually settling into a lifestyle together that keeps all the joy and yearning of their current relationship, with even more understanding toward the other's way of life. Like, total comfort in knowing that they love each other and can be themselves entirely. 
> 
> I'm probably going to write a follow-up to this at some point, but I'd really like to spend some time with the books/comics/moonvalley to get more world information and a greater understanding of characters' personalities, etc, so that might be a while!
> 
> (also, definitely still practicing at making fics longer! someday!)


End file.
